Some semiconductor processing tools process multiple wafers within a common chamber simultaneously and use a rotational indexer to move wafers from processing station to processing station within the chamber. In such semiconductor processing tools, the processing stations may generally be laid out such that the wafer center points are equidistantly spaced along a circular path. A rotational indexer that includes a central hub and multiple arms that radiate outwards from that central hub may be used to move the wafers from station to station; the end of the arms may have some form of wafer support that may be used to support wafers being moved by the indexer. Moving the wafers from station to station using such a device is referred to as “indexing” the wafers. Generally, the number and angular spacing of the arms on the indexer will correspond with the number and angular spacing of the processing stations about the circular path's center point. For example, in a four-station chamber, there may be four arms on the indexer, each oriented at 90° from the adjacent arms. Wafers may be placed on the arms and the central hub and the arms connected thereto may be rotated as a unit about the center point of the circular path, thereby moving the wafers from station to station.